


Jaskier and the big bad dungeon

by thebitchywitcher



Series: Geraskier and The Near Death Experiences [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Violence, Yennefer Has Feelings, i will never do normal tags, jask is something, jaskier gets beat up, magical objects, rick rolling no cap, roach makes a guest appearance, we'll find out later, yen & jask friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchywitcher/pseuds/thebitchywitcher
Summary: "So truth or dare?""This isnt a sleep over.""It looks like a sleepover""We are in a DUNGEON."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier and The Near Death Experiences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653142
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Jaskier and the big bad dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Haha guess what this is angsty sorrry. U dont HAVE to read the other parts of this series but u should fam. U should. This was purely based on a text post i wrote on 'geraltxjaskierlibrary' . So enjoy. Also yen and roach are the guest stars this episode (pst no there will be no yenxgerxjask sorry)

"So truth or dare?"

"This isn't a sleep over, Jaskier"

"It looks like a sleep over"

"We're in a DUNGEON"

****

"We're nay strang'rs to loveth  
thee knoweth the rules and so doth i  
a full commitment's what i'm bethinking of  
thee wouldn't receiveth this-"

"Jaskier shut the hell up." Geralt growls, looking over his shoulder at his companion who silences his lute with a glare but doesn't respond. 

"Oh don't be so mean, I was enjoying that one." Yennefer grins at the Witcher, lifting her skirts to continue through the dark castle. "Besides, he has to stop being mad at some point." She teases, earning a scowl from Jaskier.

"Hmm." Geralt eloquently responds, glancing back at the bard who silently messed with his lute. Ever since they had joined up with Yennefer to help her he's been oddly distant. Sure, he's never been her biggest fan, but he's not avoiding her. In fact, the two have been spending a suspicious amount of time together.

He sighs, shaking his head and continuing through the dark castle, only Yennefer's magic to guide them. Jaskier begins to hum behind them, and Geralt tries not to strangle him. "How much further?" He whisper to Yen.

"Not much, I can feel it." She whispers back, glancing around. Geralt feels uneasy, not knowing exactly what they are here for. But he owed her, and when she came to the pair asking for someone to escort her to find a magical item he couldn't refuse. Even when Jaskier fell silent with a look of...what? Hurt? Dissapointment? No, that came after Geralt and Yen returned to camp, their hair and clothes askew. But why? 

Jaskier was no stranger to women- and men. And neither was Geralt. But neither had ever voiced any discomfort about having sex near one another. The Witcher tries to rub the stress from his neck, mind wandering to skilled fingers dancing through his hair. 

They hadn't talked about the scorpion, or the ghost sickness, but now is not the place. "Stop," Yennefer commands, throwing a hand out to push Geralt back. He shares a look with her, slightly glaring. "I can feel it, it must be-" she turns and stops, and the man assumes she must be looking at Jaskier.

"What?" He asks when she continues to stare. He turns to follow her line of vision only to see the space that Jaskier occupied to be empty, his lute laying on the ground. "How-" he cuts himself off, jaw clenching as panic rises in him and he rushes over to the lute. "Jaskier?" He calls, despite his gut telling him not to.

The Witcher picks up the instrument, holding it tightly in his hand. He swallows, turning back to ask Yennefer where he went only to find her gone. He wonders how he didn't notice her light missing, wonders how he was so caught up with Jaskier. His jaw clenches as he pulls the lute over his head, letting the strap rest awkwardly over his chest, a little tight. He unsheathes his sword with a scowl, glancing around and looking for the sound of Jaskier speaking. 

He blinks, and when his eyes open he stumbles, falling into someones body and hitting a wall. "Big oaf!" Someone grumbles pushing against him as he opens his eyes to a spinning world. He realizes that his hands are empty, and the person beneath him is Jaskier.

"Jask?" He asks before he can stop himself, stumbling away and looking at his friend with wide eyes. "Jaskier?" He repeats, as the man looks at him with a shy smile.

"Geralt I think we are in a dungeon." Yennefer interrupts from behind him, and Geralt clears his throat and schools his features as he takes in the surrounding. The three are surrounded by iron bars on three sides and a cement wall on one.

"That does seem likely," Jaskier says, speaking for the first time all day that wasnt singing. Geralt glances at him in suprise and shakes it off. 

"We are all unarmed." Yen stops him when he reaches into his boot for knife, left without his sword. He follows where she points to see that all of their weapons, Jaskiers lute included (thank god he can't annoy him with it), are sitting on the floor in the corner. "And my magic is being blocked."

"Well, it could be worse." Jaskier moves past Geralt, sitting in the middle of the cell on the floor.

"Oh, really?" Yennerfer joins him, grimacing at the dust that dirties her skirts. "How?" She asks, looking sideways at him. He shrugs with a grin, picking at a loose thread on his shirt.

"We could be naked."

\----

"So truth or dare?" Jaskier grins, looking between Yennefer and Geralt the latter of which leaning against the bared wall with a frown. Yennefer looks at him, humor in her scowl.

"This isn't a sleep over." She responds, looking away to hide a smile. Jaskier's humor is infectious. Jaskier looks pointedly at the pair of them sitting on the floor, and then to Geralt leaning against a wall.

"It looks like a sleep over." The man shrugs, grinning slightly. Geralt won't admit it but he likes a talking Jaskier more than a silent one.

"This is a DUNGEON." Geralt interrupts, hiding his grin in a cough. Jaskier smiles knowingly.

"So can I braid your hair, Geralt?" He asks after a beat of silence, making the Witcher roll his eyes and open his mouth to speak when a door opens and footsteps approach. The taller man instantly goes on guard, watching in the direction of the steps as three men come into view.

"Oh shit." Jaskier whispers, glancing at Yennefer who looks back in surprise. "I am so fucked." He grimaces, biting his lip as Andrew and his henchmen come into view.

"The Witcher, the bitch, and the slut." Andrew calls, grinning and looking between the three of them. To be honest, Geralt isn't sure whos the bitch, Jaskier or Yen. "Lovely to meet you Geralt."

"Who the hell are you?" Yennefer stands, alarmed by Jaskier's reaction as he remains silent behind her. 

"Awe, Julie didn't tell you about me?" The man, seemingly in charge, looks past the Witch to the man sitting on the floor. "A little rude, Julian." The name makes the boy snap his gaze up, scowling at the man.

"That's not my name." He calls, anger easily found in his voice. Geralt watches silently, ready to protect Jaskier if he needs to.

"How are you binding my magic?" Yen interrupts the pair, obviously eager to get her magic back and get out of here. 

"It's not me, it's this place. The magic here is...mysterious. The dungeon is the only place we can control." He doesn't explain further, despite the obvious lie. "We just had to get you here." He winks at the Witch who scowls and clenches her fists, angry at being tricked so easily.

"What do you want?" Geralt speaks, voice low and dangerous in a way that makes even Andrew flinch. After a moment he clears his throat and straightens his obviously expensive clothes.

"Nothing to do with you- just Julian." The man grins, nodding to his friends who reach foreward to open the door. Geralt moves to lunge, but is stopped by Yen. 

"He has the artifact, we have to be smart." Yennefer whispers, both watching at the two other men grab Jaskier under his arms. The bard doesn't struggle, seemingly resigned in a way that makes Geralt want to protect him. Geralt doesn't know what the artifact is, but he knows enough that he doesn't go after Jaskier.

"They'll hurt him." The Witcher hisses back, wanting to kill the pair. Yennefer continues to watch them pull Jaskier towards the man in charge.

"I know," she whispers, not seeming happy about it. Geralt watches with a clenched jaw as Andrew circles his companion, before stopping in front of him. The room goes silent as they all wait, wondering what will happen.

Abruptly, Andrew shoves a fist into Jaskier's stomach, making the man cough and try to curl into himself. Another blow comes to the side of his face, another to his ribs, until Geralt is pressed against the bars shouting threats that make even Yennefer flinch.

"On your knees, Julian." Andrews instructs, nodding to his men when the smaller man makes no motion to move. The two henchmen kick the back of his knees, bringing him to the ground with a groan. Still, Jaskier remains silent, even when Andrew leans down to look him in the eyes.

"This could have been different, if you hadn't ran." Andrews grins, rising to knee him in the nose and sending him onto his back with a groan. 

"We have to do something!" Geralt hisses, feeling helpless as he looks to Yennefer. She looks how he must feel, panicked as she closes her eyes and breathes.

"I can feel whatever he's done to my magic fading, I just need time." Geralt nods turning back to his friend and hoping it won't be too long.

Andrew kicks into the bard's side, grinning as the man coughs weakly and tries to shield himself. Geralt watches in pain, pausing as he watches Andrew kneel down, knife in hand, tracing it against the bards collad bone. 

Andrew leans in until he's inches away from Jaskier's face, but before he can say a word the bard smashes his forehead agains the other man's nose. He screams, reeling backwards as he cups his bleeding nose. Jaskier turns and kicks violently at the two men, buying enough time to grasp the hilt of Geralt's sword, clumsily turning to slash at the men. 

He catches the chest of one and the arm of the other, shoving them back as he stands, hurrying to his friends with wild eyes.

He pushes the latch as Geralt hurries over, eyes widening as they look over his shoulder and opening his mouth too late. Jaskier unlockes the cell as Andrew shoves his knife deep into the bard's back.

Not even breathing Geralt shoves out, grasping the sword from Jaskier's limp grip and pushing it through the neck of his bard's attacker. The other two men are easy to take care of, and only when they fall does he hurry over to the side of the bard.

Yennefer holds him in her arms, grimacing with hands covered in blood as the man gasps. "Jaskier." Geralt breathes, dropping to the floor and letting his sword hit the ground. He looks to Yen, silently asking for her to heal him and she mutely nods, face pale.

"It may not be enough." She whispers, her meaning clear enough. She's telling the Witcher to say goodbye, just in case. 

She lets her hand rest over the man's abdomen as Geralt leans over the bard. "Jask, Jaskier its going to be okay." His mind wanders to the younger man's other name, Julian, and wonders what that means. When Jaskier gasps his name he returns to the present, the tightness in his chest making him want to scream. 

He holds Jaskier's eyes as the Witch attempts to save his life, body shaking as she does so. When she lifts her hands, smiling, Geralt nearly passes out in relief. "Thank you," he whispers to her, as she nods and promptly passes out.

\----

"Geralt, can we talk?" The Witcher takes his eyes off of Jaskier, who pets gently at Roach's nose. He nods to Yennefer, who looks nervous enough that it makes Geralt nervous.

"Yes?" He asks, ignoring his need to look at his bard just to make sure he's okay.

"It's Jaskier," she bites her lip, looking more uncertain than Geralt has seen her in a long time. "It was weird, when I healed him I mean..." she trails off.

"What? Is he okay?" The man hurries to ask, panic rising until she holds up her hand.

"It's okay, I just-" the Witch sighs. "When I healed him I felt this presence, it was new but familiar." She tries to explain, looking worried herself. "And I could have sworn it was saving him, Geralt." She crosses her arms and looks at the bard in question. "Because I didn't heal him Geralt, I only helped." 

"What? that's impossible." He whispers, looking at his friend with slight worry.

"Geralt, despite it saving him I-" she cuts off, looking away and to her feet. 

"What, Yen?" The Witcher prods, desperate to know more.

"Geralt, whatever healed him- it did it maliciously."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha CLIFF HANGER BITCHES. Anyways next part might be angst maybe not idk u think i plan this shit? HA


End file.
